Movie Night
by lilabut
Summary: The pack and Bella watch Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. ONE SHOT


I was given this fun prompt: _The Pack & co (yes this includes Bella) watching Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire._

* * *

**Movie Night**

"Do we seriously have to watch this?"

"We could watch something decent."

"Have you ever seen it?"

"No!"

"Then don't judge!"

"Could you at least shut the hell up?"

"Why? This is crap!"

"Is not!"

"I can't believe I'm watching this."

"Sshh, it's starting."

"Uhh, intense music."

"Shut the fuck up, Quil!

"Hey, are we watching _Anaconda_? What's that snake doing there?"

"Sshh."

"Jeez, calm down, no one's talking yet."

"Jake, do you have potato chips?"

"Hmm."

"Could you get them, Bella?"

"Ouch, Jake. No need to kick me!"

"Go get them yourself!"

"It's okay, I'll get them."

"Watch out grandpa, don't go in there. People in movies are always so stupid."

"You could be in a movie, Embry."

"Dick."

"Does that guy have a sore throat?"

"Sounds like he has."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Told you grandpa, now you're dead."

"Oh, Ron and Hermione!"

"Seth and Bella should watch this alone, they ship them so hard."

"Yeah, Jake should be jealous."

"Here, Paul."

"Thanks, Bella."

"Were you talking about me?"

"Noo."

"They're wizards, right? Why are they hiking?"

"If you would just shut the hell up you might know."

"Jake, do you really want to watch this?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, okay."

"What the fuck was that guy doing up in the tree?"

"Yeah, and why does he look like a girl?"

"Isn't he the one who dies in the end?"

"Jeez, Jared. Don't spoil the ending!"

"What, now you want to watch this too, Quil?"

"Cedric? What a stupid name."

"As if Quil is any better."

"Ouch."

"Oh my God, it's a shoe!"

"It looks like they're on Speed or something."

"That is unrealistic. Must have hurt to fall that hard."

"Wow, that are a lot of magic campers."

"Do you have coke?"

"Yeah, and Bella isn't going to get it this time. Move your ass and get it yourself."

"I don't like Ginny."

"No one cares, Seth."

"I want a super magic tent like that."

"That won't get you laid, either."

"Bells, do you want me to turn the volume up?"

"No, it's fine."

"Long blonde hair looked better in _Lord of the Rings_."

"You would look great with a wig like that, Embry."

"No, Bella should wear it."

"If they weren't riding freaking broom sticks, that would look pretty badass."

"What the hell? Why do we not get to see the game?"

"Cause that would make the movie even longer."

"Have you finished Biology homework?"

"No, you?"

"It sucks."

"Woah, what's going on now?"

"Why is it burning?"

"What are those freaks with the masks?"

"Sshh!"

"Why is Harry running in the wrong direction?"

"Cause he's Harry freaking Potter."

* * *

"That woman is so tall, it's creepy."

"The phone is ringing, Jake."

"Jake?"

"So what?"

"Ouch, I bet that hurt."

"It's a fork, of course that hurts."

"Fork, Forks."

"That's lame, Quil."

"Where are you going, Bells?"

"Bathroom."

"That is one creepy eye."

"That's why he's called Mad-Eye."

"Why do I get the feeling he's evil?"

"It's not really him, it's the son of the guy with the moustache."

"Jared, shut up!"

* * *

"That blue light around the thing…"

"What about it?"

"Nothing."

"Where's Bella, by the way?"

"Bathroom."

"That was like… fifteen minutes ago. Shouldn't you check?"

"Yeah, maybe she drowned in the sink."

"Quiet everyone, Babyface is back!"

"He has weird hair."

"So, he's going to die in the end?"

"Hey!"

"What? You already knew that."

"You could still shut up."

* * *

"What were you doing in the bathroom for so long, Bella?"

"Diarrhea?"

"What? No!"

"Shut up, Paul!"

"Look at that woman. Nice green thing she's wearing."

"Reminds me of Jessica Stanley."

"That gossip girl from your school?"

"Gossip girl, seriously? Does Leah watch that shit or what, Seth?"

"I totally wasn't talking about that!"

"How do you know about it anyway, Quil?"

"Hey, guys, it's getting steamy."

"Wo-hoo, a broom cupboard. Hot."

"Too bad she didn't try to screw Babyface in there. Mess his hair up a little more."

"Your mind is so twisted, seriously."

"Look, the feather is writing by itself."

"I need one like that for my Biology homework."

"Could you stop reminding me of that shit?"

"She's totally into him. That's paedophile."

"You don't get to talk about that, Quil."

* * *

"Those badges are really mean."

"What? You feel sorry for him?"

"Why not?"

"Cause he's an arrogant ass."

"Woah, woah, everyone. Babyface!"

"Look at his perfect hair!"

"And the smile!"

"And the eyes!"

"Do you think he's hot, Bella? You know, from a girl's perspective."

"Ehm…"

"She's blushing!"

"Leave her alone!"

"Jake, I'd be worried. You looking nothing like _Cedric_ here."

"Shut up."

"Look, he's a ferret!"

* * *

"That egg is so… shiny."

"I'm hungry."

"Those people are so pretentious. Now they all like him."

"Do you have anything decent in the fridge?"

"We could order in."

"And who pays?"

"Woah, what's that sound?"

"The shiny egg."

"I still want food. Let's order in."

"I could just make something."

"No, Bells. We're watching a movie, you don't always have to cook. We'll order in."

* * *

"Babyface looks soo cute in his coat."

"Dashing, right?"

"Would someone order in already?"

"Poor Harry. Doesn't get the girl because of Babyface."

"He can't dance, either."

"Look who's talking."

"I am still hungry."

"Then order in yourself, or shut the hell up!"

* * *

"Well, now the moustache-guy is dead."

"I didn't like him, anyway."

"Get a room, you two!"

"What? We're doing nothing."

"It's the way you look at each other."

"You know, moustache-guy was killed by his own son."

"Jared!"

"That sucks for him."

"I thought Babyface is the one who dies."

"He dies later."

"Jared!"

* * *

"Woah, that plant is going to kill them."

"Could someone close the curtains, it's so bright in here I can't see."

"Sure, sure."

"Thanks, Jake."

"Such an aggressive labyrinth."

"Food is here!"

"Go get it, Seth."

"Why me?"

"Cause you already know the movie."

"But Jared –"

"Just go!"

"Is Babyface going to be killed by the maze?"

"No, the thing they're looking for is a port key."

"What's that?"

"The same as the from earlier, you idiot. Pay attention!"

"Stop spoiling the movie, Jared!"

* * *

"This pizza is really good."

"Seriously, they're on a spooky graveyard. Why don't they just go back?"

"Because Harry is lame and Babyface thinks it's part of the game."

"It's not, right?"

"No."

"The cheese is really good."

"They should get out of there."

"Oh, shit is about to go down."

"Ugh, what's that creepy thing?"

"It's Voldemort."

"Why does he look like a baby? Just… not cute?"

"Tomatoes are a little bit too squishy."

"Do you have a blanket, Jake?"

"Just come here, Bells."

"Run, Babyface!"

"Shit."

"Oh."

"He's kinda dead."

"Totally."

"Hmm…"

"Give me another slice."

"What the hell is going on now?"

"Is he cooking the baby?"

"I burned my tongue."

"Want some water?"

"Thanks, it's fine."

"It's kinda sad that Babyface is gone. What a waste of genes."

"He would have had creepy good-looking children."

"Woah, that guy cut of his hand!"

"Badass."

"He's evil, you idiot."

"Huh? What happened?"

"Voldemort is back."

"Oh… Is that bad?"

"He's the villain."

"Oh. Damn."

"Where is his nose?"

"He's so badass, he doesn't need one."

"The cheese is really good, you're right."

* * *

"What's that weird light?"

"Why isn't Harry dead?"

"What's going on?"

"Bah, who wanted pineapple on his pizza?"

"You have really cold feet, Bells."

"Looks a bit like _Star Wars_."

"I've never seen _Star Wars_."

"What?"

"That's a joke, right?"

"Huh?"

"Oh my God! Babyface is back!

"How is that possible?"

"Is he a zombie?"

"Wait. Who are all those people?"

"I'm confused."

"This is sad."

"Need a tissue, Seth?"

* * *

"Ice cream would be really awesome right now."

"Yeah."

"That guy with the eye still creeps me out."

"Wait, is this Babyface's funeral?"

"Kinda."

"I still think Cedric is a stupid name."

"Dumbledore forgot to mention his gorgeous hair."

"And the eyes."

"And the smile."

"Is there any pizza left?"

"Do our hearts beat as one, too?"

"No!"

"It's sad that he died."

"Come on, could've been worse."

"Yeah, a lot worse."

"Is this crap over anytime soon?"

"I'm never watching a movie with you guys again."

"Where did Bella go?"

"Bathroom."

"Again?"

"Just leave her alone."

"Oh, dark times. Yeah, I believe that."

"How does this end?"

"This is the end of the movie, dude!"

"I know, I mean the story."

"Oh, Voldemort dies and Harry, Ron and Hermione have lots of babies."

"Together?"

"I'm still hungry."

"No, not together. Ron and Hermione. And Harry and Ginny."

"He's screwing his best friend's sister? That sucks."

"Yeah, right. Paul?"

"Hey, he's talking about little sisters."

"Look, Ron just got kissed by that hot French chick."

"She's really hot."

"So, no one important dies?"

"The owl dies."

"That's horrible."

"Do you think Bella could still cook something?"

"Just go home. All of you."

"I think this was fun."

"Yeah, totally."

"What are we watching next time?"

"Nothing. Never again."

"Oh, come on."

"You're just jealous because Bella is in the bathroom doing naughty things thinking about Cedric."

"Get out. Now!"


End file.
